Breezes and Wishes
by asdfadfasdfadf
Summary: Luffy and Nami are alone in the middle of the night.What do they talk about?luna


My Wish

The night was crisp and the air was fresh. The sound of waves crashing against the Going Merry was very relaxing and calming for a certain captain who was still awake. His strawhat was being blown through the breeze of the wind and his hair got caught in his eyes. He leaned his arms against the smooth railing of the ship and let out a deep sigh. He looked out at the ocean and then closes his eyes, then reopens them and goes in the kitchen.

"The kitchen is very quiet at night,"he said to himself

He walks out to see to his surprise that his navigator is awake. He walks up to her slowly trying not to surprise her. The flip flop of his sandles caused her to turn around.

"Luffy? Your up late, is something wrong?"the oranged hair girl asked

"No. I'm fine I just couldn't sleep,"the young captain answered

Luffy sat on the rail that he was at early. There was a silence between them. The only thing that they heard was the waves crashing against the ship. The breeze returned to the ship causing the hat of the young captain fly off. Nami quickly reacted and grabbed the hat before it flew off into the ocean.

She returned the hat to the captain who looked at her in a awkward way.

"Thank you,"he said smiling

"No problem,"Nami said returning the smile

They exchanged glances then looked out to the ocean.

"Very nice tonight,"Nami said

"Yeah,"Luffy replied

The two kept looking out onto the ocean until they couldn't take the silence.

"Nami what is love like?"Luffy finally asked

Nami acted as if she was choking on something, she was confused at his question. She didn't know herself. She never had a relationship with a guy before, and Arlong only liked her for her skills.

"I'm not really sure Luffy.Why?"she asked

"Its just a question,"Luffy answered in a low mumble. She stared at him puzzled as her hair swayed.

"Luffy I have question for you now,"said Nami

"Okay shoot,"he said

"Luffy what is your wish?"Nami asked concern

"To find One Piece and become king of the pirates. You know that,"Luffy answered

"No thats your dream. Your dreams comes true if you make it happen. I mean something you want that seems impossible to get,"she explained

He looked at her confused. She figured that this would happen. She knew that he isn't very smart, but he's such a good friend. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh.

"Never mind,"she says

"I'm tired now,"Luffy anounced

"Me too,"Nami said covering her yawn

Luffy jumped off the rail and went towards the rooms. He noticed that Nami was still looking out onto the ocean. He watched her hair being carried off by the breeze of the wind. Thinking about Nami made him feel uncomfortable in the stomach. He clenched it up hoping that it will go away. Then he noticed that she was coming. He waited for her then a strong gust knocked her down. She put her hands in front of her to block her fall, but she didn't pain,but something warm. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that she landed on Luffy. Luffy looked at her shocked to see just had happen, but he let go of that confusion and got the suprised Nami in a hug. Luffy hugged her real tight not letting her go. She realized what has happened and put her arms around him. They didn't need to look at each other cause they realized what was happening.

"Nami, remeber when you asked me what my wish was?"Luffy asked

"Yeah,"Nami answered

"My wish was to be the pirate king and ask you to be my pirate queen,"he said

This was to much for Nami. She couldn't handle it so she broke from his grasp.

"Nami something the matter?"he asked

"Why me?"she finally said

"Why you what?"he asked confusly

"Why is it that you want me and not another person?I mean I've done horrible things to you and you still protect me.Why is that?"Nami asked

"Because Nami I don't want anyone else but you. Your the one I want. I don't know what love is, but I think its how I feel when I'm around you,"he answered

She started to cry. The wet tears that went down her face were wiped away by the soft touch of Luffy's hand. She looked up and wiped her eyes from her tears. She noticed that that they were close and all she did was smile.

"Luffy do you think wishes come true?"Nami asked

No answer from the captain.

"Luffy I said do you think th-"

She was stopped by Luffy's lips. She was shocked to see him do this, but she went along with it. He broke the kiss and answered her question with a smirk.

"Yeah Nami, I do think wishes do come true,"he whispered in her ear

Author's Notes: Its my first fanfic so be nice. Kudos to luna I love them


End file.
